


too precious to touch

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s been in danger before, he’s in danger on almost every case that he works with Steve. But there’s only been one time before where he’s truly been afraid of dying. When it seemed like a certainty, when he thought he really wasn’t going to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too precious to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'gasp' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

Tony’s been in danger before, he’s in danger on almost every case that he works with Steve. But there’s only been one time before where he’s truly been afraid of dying. When it seemed like a certainty, when he thought he really wasn’t going to walk away.

He listens to Steve’s breathing, panicked gasps at first, then shallower, slowing, but not because he’s calmed down. It’s getting harder every second, as they begin to lose focus, their minds begin to blur.

But, Tony thinks to himself, if he’s going to go, then this is better. Better than alone and shattered and knowing that he never got to fix anything, a hole in his chest and the knowledge that he’d be leaving Pepper with a burden that wasn’t hers to bear. At least now can leave her with something to be proud of.

Pepper’s been nudging him towards making a move, trying to get him to face the thing that he wants to run away from, but that he never wants to let go of. And maybe this is his last chance, here in this locked freezer, as his joints grow stiff and his body numb and his eyes begin to droop.

He won’t ruin this, though. Not like he did with Pepper, rushing into something he thought he wanted, and then being the one that made it all fall apart. He won’t do this with Steve, he’ll do it right. This is too precious for Tony to touch yet.

It barely registers when Clint and Natasha burst in and drag them out, he’s only focussed on Steve, and his still figure, a heavy weight on Tony’s shoulder, and he thinks to himself that one day, he’ll be able to get close to that, to have something and not break it.


End file.
